With the rise of microelectronics, conventional circuitry is under constant modification, especially the internal electrical components to fit increasingly tight constraints. Electronics has made a shift from micro to nano-scale devices within the past decade. With the increase in the miniaturization, electrical components, such as resistors, batteries, and transistors have been modified and redeveloped to fit the physical and mechanical characteristics of nano-scale electrical environments. Silicon based printed circuit boards have started to shrink in size, utilizing different methods of integrating these miniscule components. Recently, the integration of electrical components within the board itself has been an area of development. In specific, the need for high-energy capacitors has risen.
Capacitors have the capability of holding high charge densities and rapid discharges of energy. This holds ample utilizations within circuitry and device development. However, the reduction of device sizes has rendered conventional components null due to the synonymous energy requirements to present electronics. Electrochemical double layer capacitors (ECDL), otherwise known as supercapacitors, allow for higher power and energy than traditional capacitors. Furthermore, carbon nanotube (CNT) based supercapacitors have provided exceeding improvements over ECDLs. Carbon nanotubes have been heavily studied in the development of capacitors. The scale of function of these ECDLs is drastically smaller than conventional capacitors. Furthermore, it has been shown to possess capacitances from 15-200 F/g, depending on the active surface area. This shows great viability for supercapacitor technology using CNTs.
Most current capacitor designs are based on the traditional coin structure and follow the stack system, as shown in FIG. 1A. This system utilizes three dimensional space, building the capacitor in between two metal contacts, such as shown in FIG. 1B. Thus, most of current supercapacitor technology has revolved around this cell-based structure, modeling those similar to current capacitor designs.